The heart is, in essence, a pump that is responsible for circulating blood throughout the body. In a normally functioning heart, such circulation is caused by the generation of electrical impulses that, for example, increase or decrease the heart rate and/or the force of contraction in response to the demands of the circulatory system. If the electrical signal becomes disturbed in some way, the efficient pumping action of the heart may deteriorate, or even stop altogether.
Disturbance in the regular rhythmic beating of the heart is a common disorder seen in heart disease. Irregular rhythms (arrhythmia) can be a minor annoyance, or may indicate a serious problem. For example, arrhythmias may indicate an underlying abnormality of the heart muscle, valves or arteries, and includes the situation where the heart is beating too slowly (bradycardia) and also where the heart is beating too rapidly (tachycardia).
One particular type of cardiac arrhythmia, known as atrial fibrillation (AF), is a common cardiac rhythm disorder which can affect the quality of a patient's life and may be associated with significant morbidity. Atrial fibrillation is characterized by a rapid disorganized rhythm of the upper chambers of the heart (the atria). Instead of a single wavefront of electrical activation during regular rhythm, AF consists of multiple coexistent wavefronts with random re-entry. The condition may happen by itself (lone AF), may be related with hypertension, valvular disease, or may arise following cardiac surgery.
The etiology of AF is varied and has been hypothesized in some cases to have a genetic component. While medication is effective to control AF in some patients, other primary treatment modalities, such as endocardial ablation or surgical intervention, are often necessary for effective treatment. Endovascular approaches, for example, may be used to create lesions using an ablation catheter to block intra-atrial conduction. Primary treatments are not always satisfactory, however, as arrhythmias often reoccur in patients (20-50%) and thus additional secondary treatments, such as additional ablation procedures may be necessary. Such ablation procedures present several drawbacks, such as long procedure times that result in prolonged exposure to radiation for both patient and clinician. Additionally, ablation procedures can present a significant risk in pulmonary vein stenosis resulting from ablation within the pulmonary vein. Another potentially severe consequence could be the occurrence of a left atrial-esophageal fistula, which is typically lethal.